In the current art exercise equipment comes in various forms. Most typically exercise equipment commonly referred to in the industry as “home gyms” comprise large machines that allow a user to perform a multitude of exercises. Often these home gyms are systems which incorporate a large metal frame and house weight plates, bars, and benches thereupon. A user of a current home gym system engages the home gym by selecting weight or resistance as indicated by a desired exercise and then grasping a bar, handle or sitting upon a seat. The user then performs the desired exercise as needed. These systems are usually expensive, require large spaces to house, and are very heavy and immobile once assembled. In the alternative, athletes must join a gym and pay a monthly membership for the privilege of access to similar exercise equipment. This of course is unfavorable as it incurs ongoing expense, and has limited access to the equipment while in use by another member or when the gym is closed for business.
In the applicant's experience there is a deficiency in the existing and prior art wherein there are no sufficiently lightweight, inexpensive, portable, adjustable and collapsible multi-purpose exercise devices. Further, there is a problem in the current art where there are no dependable and adjustable exercise devices that utilize the user's bodyweight to provide resistance during a workout routine. If there is a device that does so, for example a pull-up bar that attaches to a home door frame, the device is often limited to only a few exercises or only one part of the body.
In the applicant's experience, there is a need for an exercise device which is i) portable, ii) adjustable, iii) collapsible when not in use, iv) relatively inexpensive, v) allows for a multitude of exercises to be performed for every major part of the body, and vi) focuses on exercises which implement the user's bodyweight as resistance. The device of the present invention is believed to accomplish all of the foregoing objectives.